Surprises From The Future!
by Asaki Naruto's girlfriend
Summary: Inuyasha meets not one, but two little surprises from the future. How will he react? How will everyone else react? Find out by reading.....hahaha! NOTE BY BOTTLECAPS: story is currently on hold. please visit tara's profile page for note regarding fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**K people I do not know. This is my first story ever on so I hope you like it. My friend, Bottlecaps, has happily agreed to be my beta reader, so if there are any errors, you can blame her! Ha ha ha. /grins evilly/ Well, I wouldn't go that far. Any who, let's move on to the chapter now.**

**Chapter 1. Inomi from the future?**

"Man, I'm starving. Kagome, don't you have any ninja food?" Inuyasha asked Kagome for like the thousand time.

"No, Inuyasha. For the last time I DON"T have any food!" Kagome shouted angrily. She was getting very annoyed by the stubborn half-demon walking beside her. For the past hour, Inuyasha had interrupted the quiet every five minutes to ask her about food.

"Damn, Kagome. What is your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just that the only reason we don't have any food or money is because you did not let me go home to go get some more supplies!" Kagome was so upset that the word 'sit' floated on the tip of her tongue bitterly.

"Hey, you can't blame it all on me! I was trying to hurry because I want to go kill Naraku a lot faster than traveling together as we are now."Inuyasha was telling the truth, or, at least part of the truth.

"Well news flash Inuyasha! Nraku isn't going anywhere for a while, you should have thought about that before rushing to get to him!" Kagome shouted even louder.

She felt bad that every one wasn't going to eat for maybe days if they didn't find a village soon.

"Please stop fighting you two...fighting isn't going get us food." Miroku said. He was getting a headache from all the yelling that Inuyasha and Kagome where doing.

"Yeah, you to stop fighting. We should keep going so we can find a village so we can eat and get some rest." Sango agreed with Miroku and was also tired of all the yelling.

"Shut up Miroku! You cant tell me what to do! Inuyasha was getting really mad".(uuooo!)

"That is it Inuyasah! **SIT!" **

**BANG!**

"What...the...the...hell...was...that..for...Kagome!?"

"Well, you deserved it Inuyasha." Kagome was squatted down next to Inuyasha.

"He will never learn. He-he." Shippo said as he grinned away from the others so no one can see him.

"What.. did..you..say..Shippo?". Inuyasha asked. He was still mad.

"Nothing Inuyasha." Shippo said nervously.

(Shippo is 9 years old in my story. He is as tall as Inuyasha's waist.)

"You know I heard that with my own ears, Shippo!" Inuyasha said angrily. Inuyasha had one arm holding him up. He was still affected by the sit command.

"Hhuu? Look it's a village." Shippo was so proud that he saw something that the others where not noticing because they were to busy fighting.

"Well look at that. Now we can we can eat and rest." Miroku said with a big smile on his face.(he was thinking of all the girl that were going to be at the village. He is such a prev.LOL)

Then all of a sudden the wind started to pick up and dark clouds covered the sky over- head. "Grrrr." Kirara started growling at the sky. In a burst of flame, Kirara grew to her demon size. Her fur bristled and her white fangs glistened menacingly. Obviously, she had sensed something and was preparing for a fight.

"What is the matter, Kirara?" Sango asked as she stood helplessly next to the cat demon.

"Stand back, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he got his sword Tetsiaga out from the sheath.

All of a sudden there was a purple portal opening from the sky above the group. Then a little half- demon girl came out from the portal and floated to the ground.

She looked to be 8 years old and had a purple kimono top like Inuyasha's. She also wore short skirt on the bottom that was like a miniature version of Kagome's except that it was purple. Her hair was silver with black at the tips of her hair. Black fuzzy dog ears were perched on the top of her head and a white, black-tipped tail emerged from her behind. Her eyes were a pure violet purple and matched the purple crescent moon demon mark on her forehead. She wasn't very tall; she only just reached Shippo's shoulder.

"Daddy!" the little half-demon shouted as she jumped on Inuyasha and gave him a big hug.

"Uumm? What the hell? Look, I'm not your father because I don't have any kids." Inuyasha said as he set the little half-demon down on the ground. He took in the dog ears that were so similar to his own and looked confusedly at the little girl.

"I know you don't have any kids...yet, anyways. I'm your daughter from the future! My name is Inomi!" Inomi said happily to Inuyasha and the others.

End chapter 1!

**Well I hope you liked my first chapter. Did I also mention that this is my first fanfiction ever on this website. And I know that I spelled Inuyasha's sword wrong (I think). Well, if you know how to spell the name then please let me know and please review! Oh yeah, and my friend Bottlecaps says I have an obsession with purple.**

**Bottlecaps: It's true! She does.**

**Princess: Um.../pushes bottlecaps away/ This is my fanfic!**

**Bottlecaps/is dragged away.../ This was a pain in the butt to fix!**

**Princess: Shut up/stuffs bottlecaps in closet and locks door/**

**Bottlecaps: But I'm...scared of the dark...**

**Princess/dusts hands/ Anyways, ignore her. Review!!...please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back again

**Ok I'm back again!! I know it's been like 2 years since I have updated this old Inuyasha FanFic. It's just that I never had the inspiration...till now!! So any way... enjoy this long chapter!! **

**Oh!! And I forgot to mention! In all my stories it will be in my point of view! (Because I'm that O.c, Lol.)**

**Chapter2 : Explanation**

Inuyasha and the others stood in shock to my announcement as stood before them with a big smile on my face, waving my tail side to side happily.

"A-are you serious?! I have kids in the future?! With who!? Who is you're mother!?" Inuyasha burst out with questions.

I smirked then answered. "Well in the future, you told me not to tell you here in the passed cause then me and my twin sister, Koyashi, might not be born." I explained.

"Twins!?' Inuyasha said.

"Yup. But lets go rest somewhere and I'll explain things there." I said.

"She's right we need to rest especially after that last battle." Miroku agreed and we headed to the nearest village. The whole way Inuyasha had a blank face. His mind off in space thinking of whom the mother of his future daughters could be. And the only people he could think of was Kikiyo... when he thought of Kagome's name next, he blushed and tried hard not to think about it... but he couldn't hide his feelings for her that well.

"Daddy? Are you ok? You're face is red." I said and looked down at me and kind of panicked.

"What?! I wasn't thinking of who you're mother might be" He said nervously not knowing what he just said. Everyone then knew he wasn't thinking strait at all. I sighed.

'Uh? Never mind..." I said. as we neared the small little village up ahead.

A few, long, minuets had passed and we finally made it to our destination and got a room in a hotel.

"so tell us, Inome. Why did you come here to our present?" Sango asked.

"Yes tell us." Miroku said.

"Well in the future Naraku will still be alive. You and Uncle Fluffy tra-" Then I was cut off when Inuyasha burst out in a wave of laughter.

"A-are you talking about S-S-S-Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, But me and Koyashi always called him uncle Fluffy." I told him then he bust out laughing again. Everyone wanted to hear of how and why I came to their time. Inuyasha was cut short when Kagome gave the command of _**'Sit'**_and with that Inuyasha was pulled to the ground with a_** bang**_.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha asked Kagome angrily.

"Let Inome finish her story." She replied with annoyance.

"Anyway, You and Uncle Fluffy trained me and Koyashi to come here and help you defeat the evil Naraku, around the time my sister and I were born, Miroku died from his wind tunnel sucking him up, leaving his son and wife behind on there own. And he kidnapped our mom to kill me, Koyashi, and her. Then you, Daddy, came and saved us. But it wasn't enough for him.

So he kept coming at us and wouldn't stop till we were dead. Then we moved to Uncle Sesshoumaru's and trained where it was a lot safer. Me and Koyashi have elemental powers, and special side powers as well. and one of Koyashi's side powers is time 'travel'.

So she sent me here when we had finished training. Time travel takes up a lot of her energy so she is resting up so she came use her powers again to come here and help me. It took a lot of time to actually control our powers. But we got it down and now here to help you so Miroku won't die and my family wont get hurt," I said explaining.

Miroku was speechless. The thought of being sucked into the curs in his hand and leaving his future wife and son scared him.

"That's terrible!" Kagome said.

"Yes it is." Sango said.

I stared to wonder and think of how long it was going to take Koyashi to rest up and get here. I sighed. I hope she would get here soon. I knew it wasn't going to be easy without her here to help.

"What's wrong, Inome? You looked worried about something?" Shippo asked concerned.

"hu? Oh it's nothing..." I lied. it was starting to get dark outside. I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Inuyasha looked at me.

"Sleepy?" he asked. I nodded my head and cuddled up in his lap then fell asleep. Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment when everyone looked at him and smiled.

"That's something you never see." Shippo said teasingly. Inuyasha girded his teeth and was about to jump up and smack him on the head but hesitated when he remembered I was laying in his lap.

"you just wait, Shippo. you're dead!" whispered loudly. Shippo smirked.

"This is going to be fun." he said to himself.

"I heard that you little brat!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Ok you to, calm down and gets some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Miroku said firmly. Inuyasha ignored Miroku but calmed down a bit and the others lied down then they all soon fell asleep.

**--**

**Ok well that's all for this chapter...i know it wasn't that good, because I have a case of writers block right now but anyway I'm back on updating this story so please **_**'REVIEW' **_**The chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter! w Bye!!**


End file.
